Closure
by xxAmbreignsxx
Summary: Shield Final Chapter marks the end of Dean and Seth's story. But they both need a little bit more of a closure. A rather intimate one that could sooth the ache and longing of years they have never put a name to. Pairing - Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose. Based on Dean's WWE departure.


**Closure**

_Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose_

_Shield's Final Chapter aftermath. Goodbye Sex. Unresolved Feelings and Emotions. _

_Summary - Dean finds himself sepending his last night with WWE at Seth's home in Seth's bed. _

* * *

The night had led them from saying goodbyes in the ring to here; in Seth's home, in Seth's bed. Seth knew he wanted to touch Dean, he wanted to kiss him, fuck him even if this was the last time he ever got a chance to do so.

Seth had asked Dean to spent the night at his place since they were in his home town. Dean followed, not really knowing why but something with the way Seth looked at him made him want to comply. There was this longing, this heat he felt burning him. Seth was never good at hiding what he wanted, or how he felt. Dean was always good at reading him.

Dean was in the middle of saying something when Seth had pressed his mouth against Dean's. Dean gasped and moaned out, shocked for only a few seconds before he was kissing back. When they pulled apart, the heat and desire in Seth's eyes told Dean how badly Seth really wanted him.

Dean had squirmed his way into Seth's lap, their lips meeting again and again and tasting each other mouths in raw need. Seth's hands desperately and roughly reached down to cup Dean's ass, pulling him closer against him and shuddering when he felt Dean's hips brushing against his hardness. "Please tell me I can fuck you. Please…I need you.." Seth's words were laced with desperation, his eyes looking into Dean's, burning with so many emotions Dean couldn't put a name to. He nodded, panting hard as he felt his own cock throbbing in his jeans. "Okay."

* * *

Seth had stood up and carried Dean into his bedroom, their lips never leaving each others for too long. When Seth placed Dean down on his bed and removed both of their clothes, their eyes met and they both knew they needed this night to end their story. This was the closure they both needed. Their relationship was always hot and cold, but their hearts ached for each other and they would always be drawn to each other like magnets. In a way, this was the most fitting way to close this book.

Seth pressed his forehead against Dean's, his eyes opening up to look into Dean's glassy blue ones. Then he pressed his mouth to Dean's, tangling his tongue with the other man until they both were thoroughly breathless.

Seth groaned as he felt Dean grinding up against his crotch, his legs spread wide open as Seth rested between them. Seth trailed his mouth down and pressed wet kisses against Dean's chest until he reached his navel, then he dipped his tongue in and smirked at the way Dean arched off of the bed. The broken moan that left his lips made Seth's cock twitch in need. "How bad you want me, Baby? Want me to suck you? Or how bout you let me eat you out a little? Make you all wet and easy on my tongue.."

Dean whimpered as he felt Seth kneading his ass, his hands spreading him open and fingers brushing against his hole. "Please Seth.."

Seth sat up on his knees, then put his hands under Dean's knees before pressing both legs against his chest and exposing Dean's entrance to his eyes. He licked his lips, mouth watering as his eyes heated up further. "Fuck I missed this.." Seth whispered out before he leaned in and pressed his mouth against Dean's hole, holding Dean in a firm grip as Dean bucked underneath him.

Seth moaned and groaned as he licked at Dean's pucker, poking his tongue in every now and again to test the tight muscle. He pulled back and spit at it, mouth watering as the small hole clenched around nothing. Seth removed a hand from under Dean's knee and brought it down to brush against Dean's crack, pressing his thumb only a little inside Dean. "Want me to finger you? I remember how it gets you going…Make you go crazy in need…Talk to me, Baby.."

Dean let out a broken moan as Seth dove his tongue back inside him, his palm landing a hard smack on his left asscheek to make him clench and jerk at the impact. "Please.."

Seth pulled back to look up at Dean, who was looking down at him with need shining in his eyes. "Please what, Baby Boy?"

Dean groaned and licked his lips, his whole body flushing as he whimpered out, "Want you…Fuck me."

Seth pressed his mouth against Dean's pucker one more time before pulling back and sitting back up. He grabbed some lube out of the night stand and started getting Dean ready, watching in fascination how easily Dean adjusted to his fingers, riding back against him and asking for more.

Watching Dean's hole eagerly swallow three of his fingers was making Seth's cock throb in need, so he quickly squirted some lube on his own cock before starting to push inside Dean. Dean tightened up and let out a cry, which made Seth stop momentarily. He pressed a gentle kiss against Dean's temple, his hands lacing with Dean's as he looked into Dean's eyes, "Easy Baby…Just take it easy…I got you."

Dean panted harshly, his eyes tearing up because it felt like such a long time ago since Seth had him like this. There were so many emotions swirling through his mind, making him feel lightheaded in that moment. He realized how badly he didn't want to fade away from Seth's world. From the way Seth cared, from the way Seth sounded so attentive and sweet. Dean felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes, and he didn't want Seth to see him cry. So he wiggled on Seth's cock that was only halfway inside his ass, and whimpered out, "Please…more..Fuck me.."

Seth obliged and slowly sunk inside Dean, his eyes slipping shut and mouth falling into a gasp. The feeling of heat surrounding his aching dick felt so heavenly, then he opened his eyes and looked into Dean's. Pressing his mouth against Dean's, Seth started to slowly thrust inside and out of him.

Dean's moans got louder and louder as Seth increased his pace, Seth's own groans of pleasure filled the room as he continued to fuck into Dean and loose himself in the depths of pleasure. When Dean's whines got needier, Seth knew what Dean needed. So he grabbed Dean's legs and bent him in half before setting up a brutal pace and fucking Dean hard and fast.

It didn't take too long before Dean was screaming out his release, Seth not too far behind as he filled Dean with his seeds. He dropped down on Dean, face pressed against Dean's neck as Dean panted harshly under him. When Seth felt his limbs could move again, he pulled out of Dean and laid besides him.

They both turned on their sides, facing each other as their hands laced together in the middle. Dean's eyes reflected ton of emotions Seth struggled to identity, and he was sure his eyes were no different. They let the silence fill the night, not really knowing if words were needed now or it was too late.


End file.
